The love of the Serpent
by Aiko.Nara 13
Summary: The boss snake Manda has taken over a human girl of age 19, and Orochimaru has found her... oh the possibilities. Orochimaru x OC
1. Chapter 1

A/n: So I have been having weird ass dreams of Orochi, and drawing him a ton! So hell I figured I tie my strange life into the world of Naruto. My dads not really dead, and neither is Nick, so Stasi don't worry! Just for fun… argh I loved that house too…. No Stasi our house DIDN'T burn down hahaha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tears flooded her eyes as she watched the fire consume the house, and she was frozen under her bed. Her brother ran inside, and grabbed her from under the bed.

"Manda, come on!" He said. He pulled her out of the bed room and into an orange abyss.

"I'm scared!" She cried, her eyes burning, and a wheeze in her lungs from the smoke. She coughed, as she lost her brother's hand.

"Come back!" She screamed, but he ran out anyway.

"Little brothers aren't worth shit," she decided. She was now coughing so much her head began to spin. Her body was hot, hotter than hell she thought. She couldn't see straight, and fell to her side, watching the flames lick their old house.

As things went dark, she saw a blurred figure lift her, and then she closed her eyes to stop the sting.

"Girl, hey girl there, are you okay?" A mysterious man asked.

Coughing, she opened her eyes, she was outside the burning house, lying on the gritty wet dirt.

"Come on now, sit up girl," he said, placing a hand on her back, and lifting her.

"Where's my bastard little brother?" She asked, with another harsh deep cough.

"Here, have some water. I killed that little pig," the dark man said.

"WHAT?" She asked.

"He left you behind, I couldn't go back for him, I was worried about a pretty little Manda," he sighed. She took the little glass from him, and drank the cold water.

"Thank you," she sighed, coughing once more.

"You'll be okay," he smirked an evil looking smile.

"Who the hell are you anyway? You remind me of an ex boyfriend of mine…" she managed.

"I'm the one you see in your dreams, the one that you were drawing…" he said, smiling.

" You… I have been dreaming of you… but all my art- is gone. I should have grabbed it."

"Here," he said, handing her a big clear binder full of her manga drawings. Her eyes widened, as she looked up at him.

"Thank you so much," she was happy, he had saved the only thing she cared for most of all.

"I'm Orochimaru," he laughed a little.

"Why have I been seeing you in my dreams?' She just had to ask.

"I… I chose you, Manda, your name is the same as the boss snake in which I summon, and I know you love snakes as well. I know you are full of talent, and full of spirit, and I wanted to know you. I'm not going to use you, I promise you now. But I did light this fire so I best be getting out of here.

"Wait… my family, well my little brother was all I had left, and he didn't exactly treat me right. My mom and dad died when I was four."

"Sorry to hear that, I wish I could help, but there's nothing I can do."

"Let me go with you, I need to find somewhere to stay," she begged, grabbing his arm.

"All right girl, come along. He grabbed her around the waist and threw her over his shoulder.

She shrugged, and clutched her drawing book tightly in her hands.

"Just as a warning, I am going to keep you, not let you return home. I hope you like the sound village, you won't be leaving for a very, very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of its affiliates. This is for fun hahaha tying demons into naruto in my life, and a weird snake like love story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He liked to pick on her, and all the way back the sound village he picked on her like crazy.

"Excuse me Mr. Snake guy, why are you so mean to me?" She asked, as he took her off his shoulder and set her on her feet.

"I don't really know, I like picking on you, your fun to tease girl."

"Damnit, call me by my name, I have one of those you know." She was getting a little tired of the teasing, but he just smiled.

"I'm Manda, get used to it!" She nearly screamed, her anger boiling up in her like hot water.

"Ok… Manda… he smiled, laughing at himself.

"Shut up," she spat. "What do you want from me anyway? You're old and ugly…"

He laughed a deep heavy, whole hearted laugh.

"Old… yet I am immortal so you can't call me old, and you must admit that the beautiful face I still posses is quite beautiful." He stopped walking for a second to bend down to her height, and he put his face right in front of hers.

"Now, see? I'm beautiful and young."

"No way," she refused to admit.

"Fine then, you know you'd date me," he taunted.

"Shut up," she muttered.

"You know you would…"

"I don't know..." she shuddered, as he sprang from tree to tree, carrying her on his shoulder.

She clung to her art book, not paying mind to anything, just the ground below. She didn't notice anyone around, until she was free falling out into nothing… Until she hit the ground, and was instantly knocked unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Naruto or any of its affiliates, thusly I'm not always correct. But nonetheless, if your pist about my older story, f off they are original docs and such and whatever is pissing you off man forget you.

I don't want to hear about bitching or complaints, Im getting away from that here.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When she opened her eyes, she was warmed by a soft glow lighting a small room.

"Mmm, what happened?" she stuttered, her head throbbing and hurting like no other.

She sat up, finding herself lying on a soft warm bed, and a fire burning in a fire place just outside the bedroom door. She slowly stumbled to her feet, trying to keep her balance. She noticed some bandages wrapped around her head, and many around her left arm. She stumbled out the bedroom door, and toward the warm fire, to see Orochimaru sitting there in front of it.

"You're awake," he said softly.

"Yea, but I'm in terrible pain. What the hell happened?" She asked.

He smiled at her, and handed her the glasses she wore. Here, their fine, not broken. I guess you slid right off my shoulder, so I guess it was my fault. I'm sorry,"

"No you're not you jerk!" She screamed, smacking him in the back of the head.

"I'm sorry, but I grabbed you up and brought you back here to my home, and I cared for you."

"You're such a fucking dumb ass!" She yelled, walking toward the door. She cracked it open, and stared up at the dark black shy and the silver polka dots that played tag across it.

"Beautiful night," he said softly, standing behind her.

"You're not good at being romantic," she sighed, resting her head in her hand.

"I know, I'm an evil bastard," he laughed.

"Well, you are handsome…" she admitted.

"Ha, I told you so. I have something I must tell you, what happened up there wasn't my fault or yours. There is a reason I found you. I know he won't identify himself Manda is an ass hole."

"What the hell is a Manda? That's my name, and I'm not a he, neither is it a guy name."

"The boss snake that I summon, called Manda, has possessed you. I don't know how, but you are unaware until he identifies himself. And knowing him- he won't. I know he's done my evil bidding, and he's evil. That's why you fell, he did it to you. I'm sorry, but its my responsibility to care for you now. I feel a bit responsible."

"Well I just wish that for once, shit didn't happen to me,"

"You believe me?" He asked, a bit taken aback.

"Yea, I don't know why, but I do trust you. I have had strange dreams of an ugly large and powerful snake, and I actually think it's quite possible for these things to happen."

"Wow, no one usually ever trusts me, I'm a ruthless evil bad guy, and no one ever cares if I say anything at all."

"Well call me different," she said, as she felt slightly dizzy, and fell backward into his arms.

"Shit, I need to lie down," she sighed, as he helped her walk back to the comfy bed.

"Take care of yourself," he sighed, as he helped her lay down, and tucked a blanket around her.

"Relax," he crooned.

"I'll be fine, just stay here beside me, I don't want to die in my sleep."

"I will girl, don't you mistrust me, I'm going to protect you."

"Thanks," she said, drifting off to sleep. He smirked at her, and he sat still, rubbing her hair and watching her sleep. Gently she pulled her arm out of the blanket, and he reached to touch her hand. She wrapped her fingers tightly around his hand, and he smiled at the sleeping girl.


	4. Chapter 4

So I am a bit slow this week since I burnt the shit out of my hand with scalding hot ramen water… and its right between my thumb and forefinger, thus complicating writing, typing and drawing. I would have written this earlier but I was drawing which is taking forever, and yesterday got my lip pierced, and college hmwk is no bueno. Anyway on with the goods.

A/n: I don't own Naruto or any of its affiliates. I don't own Orochimaru or the sound village. Boo yah.

XZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ

The room was dark and silent as she drifted off into dream, red flames licking her body, her brother being killed. She wasn't frightened though, it was a dream and it was lifelike, but in the dream, through the ruby flames she saw him. He was smirking at her, wearing the same outfit he wore when he had saved her. She noticed the long tan shirt like thing, the purple belt, the dark brown undershirt and the gray pants. His hair was long, black and silky, glowing in the firelight. His lovely golden snake eyes glowed with warmth that she could easily recognize. She had never seen such a beautiful man in all her life, only in dreams. But she had been saved by this beautiful man, twice now apparently.

In the dream she was crawling along the carpet of the burning house, through the dancing amber flames, toward this beautiful apparition of a man. He stood still, smiling at her, and she smiled back. She managed to get out of the burning house, and to him. When she stood, she came to his chest. She smiled up at him, as he embraced her, and a large purple snake came up behind him. This large snake had horns and was mean looking and tough. He pulled her back from him, his hands still on her shoulders, as the large snake loomed over the scene. She could see the snake, but tried her hardest to ignore him. She smiled at the lovely dark haired one, and she reached up and brushed the hair out of his eyes.

She rest her hand on his bony cheek, and not at all in a gentle or magical way, he knelt down and pressed his lips hard to hers. It took the breath right out of her, and then the large snake grinned a wide evil grin. As she kissed the beautiful man, the snake called his name, then hers. Suddenly the snake was going inside her, as if it was going to live there. Then there was nothing but pitch black.

She saw the purple snake, and he smiled.

"I am Manda, and since Orochimaru already told you about me, I think I should be polite and reveal myself. I am the one who dwells within you." The next thing she knew her eyes were open, and she was staring at the ceiling of the bedroom she had fallen asleep in. She was a little freaked out, and she sat up, and caught her breath. She wiped her forehead, which consequently held a few small sweat drops.

"Oh my…" she said, reaching for her glasses. She took out her little sketch book, and quickly sketched out the snake who had told her that he possessed her.

She got up, and found her way to the living room, where Orochimaru slept on the couch.

"Hey," she said, gently putting her hand on his shoulder and shaking him.

He didn't wake, so she tried again.

"Hey!" she said really loudly, then she realized there was a little something blue by her hands.

"Hmm, I wonder what the hell that is, but then again, never mind," she put it out of her mind, and this time when she went to shake him it rocked the couch.

"What the hell was that?" She jumped back, scared. He opened an eye, and yawned, outstretching his arms as if he didn't notice.

"Good morning." He quickly decided.

"It's not morning, its midnight, I need a purple colored pencil." He chuckled at her, as he sat up.

"What for?" He asked.

"I have to color my drawing, duh."

"Why must you do that?"

"Because I had a dream…"

"I had a dream as well… of you coming out of the fire toward me, and into my arms, and wow you looked amazing girl. Manda was there, the snake. Then he went in you."

"I had that exact dream," she said, a bit scared and excited.

"He told me he was in there," she said, pointing to her general body area.

"I know, but I don't think he'd mind a nice, hot SHOWER," he spoke almost to her stomach. She giggled, then he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bathroom. He had a huge white tub with a deep basin. He turned on the water and tested it, and he smiled.

"I'll be right outside the door if you need me, ok?" She nodded, and he left, shutting the door behind him. She undressed, and slid into the tub, the hot water gave her skin a nice tingly feeling. She sat down, and let the water cover her. She found some bubble bath, and added that to the tub. Covered in bubbles, she turned the water off, and closed her eyes. Nearly asleep in the calming waters, a deep voice said,

"Thank you for this perfect opportunity. I'm most certain your death will be silent and slow." Then she was pulled under the water by some strange force, and without air, she worked her way up to get a breath.

"Orochi…" she gasped, as she was drug under the soapy bubbles once more.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Naruto, or any of its affiliates. I do not own Orochimaru.

XZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZXZ

Silently she floated in the soapy water, eyes wide open as she saw the purple snake with the black stripes… floating in the water with her, smiling evilly. She knew she would die now… and she didn't care any longer.

She was pulled up out of the warm, soapy bubbles by a hand, and she saw only a blur. She was set on the cold wood floor, and couldn't bring herself to breath fully. She was trying to cough, until he pushed on her chest a few times, and he neared her to breathe life into her lungs. She coughed up the bubbly water and took a shallow breath. He smiled at her, and she grabbed for her towel immediately. He handed it to her, and she sat up, wrapping it around her body.

"You saved me- again!" She gasped, trying to smile at him. He grinned widely and quite smugly.

"That's my job, I'm superman!" He stood up, helping her along the way.

"Here, let me get you some nice comfy clothes," he said, noticing that water had been splashed all over hers and the bathroom floor was wet. Also hers smelt of smoke and were slightly burnt. He had saved a few things for her, and he showed her what he had saved.

"There, now you can get dressed, but I don't trust any thing else."

She shooed him out of the room and dressed quickly. She brushed her hair, and put her glasses on. She stepped outside the door, her face right square in Orochimaru's chest.

She wore a green lacy bra and a pair of shorts made of the same lace, and over that a lovely orange robe with pink sleeves. He thought she looked beautiful, almost like a flower in bloom. It took his breath away,

"Thank you for saving me," she said, looking up at him.

"Anytime," he whispered. She was a bit shy and slow to do so, but she timidly put her arms around his waist to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her in return, and he patted her head.

"I just have to protect you girl, from the insanely intense powers of the snake that dwells within you. She smiled, and wrapped him in a slightly tighter hug.

"Thanks," she spoke.

"You even gave me CPR to revive me… I was still slightly conscious."

"I know you were, but I needed to get you breathing, and also to put my mouth on yours."

"Classic excuse," she said laughing.

"I know, that's why I used it."

"Would you like some noodles or will you choke on those too?" He smirked.

"No, I think we can afford to make some noodles," she sighed, as she pulled her arms back and found her way to the kitchen. He heated up the pan, and he boiled some water, and asked her to break the noodles and watch them. As she did, stirring them to get them to cook, he stood behind her, and rubbed her shoulders. The next thing she knew was a deep pain in her shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

A/n: I just got some inspiration and had to update so enjoy! This should be where things get interesting. Pardon my typing, my spacebar isn't well.

I don't own Naruto, affiliates, or Orochimaru.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gently he rubbed her shoulders, knowing the pain that was inside of her, knowing that Manda would cause her turmoil and eventually kill her. But he didn't want that, he wanted to save her from the wicked snake and himself from being eaten by the demon snake. When she smiled it made him happy, which was something he didn't often feel. He was always mean, heartless and cruel. But she made him get a strange warm feeling in his chest. He could now only think of the time that his lips were on hers, even though he was giving her breath and CPR. He still couldn't get the moment off his mind. He wondered what her lips would taste like if she had kissed back, not dying. Sometimes he wondered if she blamed him for the aches and pains, and he didn't want that at all.

"Hey, the noodles are done," she said in a voice that felt like velvet in his ears. He stepped in front of her, and drained some of the water off the noodles, and added some seasonings. She found a bowl of black olives in the fridge, and she brought them with her to the table to eat. Orochimaru gave her a bowl of steaming ramen, and she ate it gratefully. He watched her eat, and then he indulged his own growling stomach. As soon as they finished eating, he took the bowls and set them in the sink. She took her bowl of olives and followed him to the couch, where he put on a movie. She didn't pay much attention to it, but instead ate her olives contently. He watched her, and then stuck his black fingernail into one of her olives, as it stuck to his finger. She watched him take it and eat it. He smirked at her, and she smiled back.

"Don't take my olives, I love them," she said, he looked at her and just felt kind of happy.

"Well I'm sorry, but I am fond of them too. Oh would you like something to drink I have this stuff I won't touch, Manda would hate it too, but you seem like you'd like it."

"Okay,' she said, starting to watch the movie.

Ha handed her a tall glass of white tea with spearmint, which happened to be her favorite drink.

"Thank you," she said, finishing her olives and setting the bowl on the floor. She pulled her legs up into an Indian style sit, and she rest her head on his shoulder. He couldn't help but think about wanting to run a finger through her hair, and after a while he couldn't resist. He intertwined her hair around his forefinger. She noticed this, and enjoyed the soft touch. She removed her head from his shoulder. Silently she moved near him, and gave him a soft peck on the lips. To him, this was nothing he had ever felt before, but he liked it, and the warm feeling rising in his chest and throat.


	7. Chapter 7

She went to bed early, falling asleep quickly and peacefully. After falling asleep on the couch, he had carried her to the bed in which she slept. She had another dream of him, and Manda, the evil snake within her. She dreamt of what it would be like if Manda wasn't in her, her able to control herself all the time, no more death scares. She would be free to be with the snake guy. When she woke up, she felt an uncontrollable force to strangle Orochimaru. She sat erect in the bed, and got up, walking almost like a zombie to the couch where he lay. The strange blue glow showed up around her hands as she gripped his throat in her hands tightly.

"I told you what would happen if you summoned me again, I said I would kill you and I will," the girl said in a deep snake like voice. Orochimaru controlled his chakra, and managed to push her off, and he recited a little verse in another language to get her to snap into reality.

"Hey, girl, is that you?" he asked

"Yea, what happened?

"You just tried to kill me," he replied.

"I did no such thing, I would remember that."

"Manda possessed you and made you try to kill me."

"No way, you're making this up completely, just for some attention," she said smartly

"Why would I do that?" He asked.

"Because I don't give you enough attention and you're an evil snake greedy guy who makes others do his dirty work."

"I have followers who sacrifice themselves, I don't make them," he snarled, getting extremely angry at her.

"Yes you do, you're a fucking jerk, and I bet you made this snake possess me so that you could get near me and control me too."

"That is not true," he said shortly.

"Yes it is, who summons snakes here Orochimaru? You do, and you did this to me, and now I'm suffering." Tears came to her eyes as she ran off to the bedroom where she slept. She lay in the bed, crying for a while until her head hurt, and she ended up falling asleep thinking of her old life before this whole thing had happened.

She dreamt of the snake again, the purple and black snake, who she was sure Orochimaru had put in her.

"Manda, you silly girl, I did this on my own, I am the evil one who was summoned twice by Orochimaru. I'm using you to get near him, I told him the first time he summoned me that if he did it again, I would kill him. And I will, and when I have used your body to do so, I will kill you too." After that, she sat bolt upright in the bed, eyes wide. She threw the comforter off her, and got up and ran out into the living room area. She saw Orochimaru with his tongue stuck out, his long snake like tongue.

"Gee, that is good for some making out and killing people I bet," she whispered. He pulled his tongue inside his mouth, and licked his lips.

"Killing is the only thing I use it for, making out … that's funny girl, I don't do that."

"Really, that's funny," she said, as she pushed him up against the wall with the boss snake Manda's strength, and she kissed his lips hard. He enjoyed this, as he wrapped his arms around her, and she slid her tongue in his mouth. They made out for only a minute, and then she pulled back and smarty remarked,

"I told you so."

"Don't do that," he let out a heavy breath.

"Well I think I'm going out for a while," she sighed as he went to find some clothes to wear so she could go out for a walk.


	8. Chapter 8

At home the holidays had been meaningful, her and her brother put up the tree, made cookies, and got gifts for each other and from other distant relatives. But where she lived now, she found it to be a little different. She took walks often; it took her mind off the boss snake that possessed her. She got sick from him being in her, but Orochimaru made her feel better, keeping her company and making her food. When she got so sick from Manda, the snake inside her, Orochimaru would bring her a hot pad for her aches, sprite for her stomach, and warm blankets for her chills. He had to sit in the bathroom with her when she bathed, because occasionally the snake tried to control and drown her. She lost all shame around Orochimaru, she could even strip down and bathe with him sitting right there. She gave him his room back a couple of months ago, after they had cleared out a spare room and pt a bed and dresser in it. She had bought clothing for herself, and a stereo and area rug for her room. She drew a lot, but mostly Orochimaru and the snake that possessed her. She had a little journal she kept of dreams, what Manda said to her and what he tried to do. But she grew used to the lifestyle of living with Manda possessing her, and Orochimaru taking care of her.

She walked back to his house that evening in the snow, carrying the small gift she had bought him. She realized it had been four months since eh had rescued her from the fire, and killed her brother. She got to the door, unlocked it and felt a sudden pain in her stomach. She made it to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet there. Orochimaru came in to find her hunched over in pain on the bathroom floor.

"Hey, are you okay girl?"

"I'll be fine," she said, wincing in pain.

"No you won't, why did Manda have to do this, especially on Christmas Eve?"

"I don't think its Manda," she grumbled, as Orochimaru lifted her and carried her outside.

"I don't know exactly what's going on with you sweet girl, but I'll get you to the hospital." He carried her across the sound village to the hospital, and asked the nurse at the front desk for help.

"She's sick, painful nausea, really bad, she needs help now."

"All right, we'll get someone right away," the nurse said as she called a doctor, who brought a gurney right toward them. Orochimaru set her down gently on the gurney, and watched as the doctors took her away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She knew she would be ok when Orochimaru killed the nurse and forced his way in. They had told him to wait in the waiting room, but that wasn't an option. So he killed the nurse at the front desk, and any nurse or doctor along the way. Here in the sound village he had no need to kill, but when he was worried, impatient, and pissed off, he did what he had to. He rushed into the room where she sat up in the bed, I.V. in arm, and a small smile on her face.

"Hey girl, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, now that I know what's going on. I just got the symptoms worse because of Manda."

"What symptoms," he asked, as he took her left hand and held it. She smiled; she couldn't help but smile, and patted her stomach.

"Manda did something?"

"No Orochimaru, Manda didn't get me this way, just made the symptoms worse."

"I don't get it sweet girl."

"Argh, you frustrate me sometimes, you can be such a guy sometimes my demonic one."

"All right dear girl, explain to me. If Manda didn't do this to you, who did? Will it get this bad again?"

"Well all I will need is some pain killer, I'm sure you can steal some with no problem." She laughed a little,

"Manda didn't do this, you did, and it won't stop for a while."

"Holy shit," Orochimaru sighed, sitting down.

"Go steal something strong for me lover, I'll need it at home, just for a little while."

"How could this happen?" He asked.

"Must I really explain the birds and the bees to you when clearly you and I made love a few nights ago, and we have since around a month ago, why is this such a surprise to you?"

"I know, I know I just thought this wouldn't happen until Manda was gone."

"I know, it's going to be okay." He smiled a little, as he put his hand on her stomach, and went to steal the medicine. The nurse came into the room with an ultrasound, and handed it to Manda. Her eyes lit up looking at the ultrasound, and the nurse removed the I.V. She left as Manda got up and with the ultrasound in hand, changed back into her clothes. She walked out of the room and hospital, out onto the street, and back to the house in the dark and snow. She made it back, after enjoying the walk, overjoyed at what had happened, and what she had found out. She made it back, and met Orochimaru there. She grabbed his gift and put it under the tree they had put up earlier that day. She took the ultrasound and sat on the couch.

"Can I see," he asked, sitting next to her and looking at the tiny thing that showed up.

"So that's mine, not Manda's work?"

"Yea, it's ours rather," she smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm pregnant, and you, mister demon snake guy, are going to be a snake like daddy."

The next few days Manda worried herself sick. Orochimaru disappeared, and she hadn't seen him since he found out he would be a dad. She couldn't sleep, instead she lay on the couch, occasionally eating soup, but throwing it up anyway. The nausea drove her crazy, and Orochimaru wasn't around to give her medicine. She knew that every time she got nausea, that the boss snake, Manda, made it worse. He wanted to use her to kill Orochimaru, and then kill her. It was two days past Christmas, and the gifts were unopened under the tree. He had gone out late on Christmas Eve, and not returned for a few days. All she wanted was to spend her holiday with him, happy and celebrating the life within her. But he was gone, and she felt lonely and bored, empty and sick. She finally fell asleep on the couch and dreamt of the boss snake again, telling her that Orochimaru wouldn't be coming back. This troubled her more and more, and made her worry even in her sleep. She was woken by someone shaking her slightly, and she weakly opened her eyes.

"Her baby, drink this, it will help the nausea and the fever." Orochimaru was there, holding out a little glass of some kind of medicine. She took it and downed the nasty tasting medicine in a moment.

"Where were you, I was worried sick," she sighed, as he sat down on the couch.

"I went to another village to find a good medicine, for not only the nausea, but something that will help your fevers and or chills, headaches, mood swings, and all that junk."

"Thanks," she sighed. Then she heard glass shatter, and she tried to get up, but couldn't.

"What was that," she asked Orochimaru.

"I don't know, but whoever it was is going to pay." He got up and ran toward the kitchen where a window was shattered, and a rock the size of a golf ball lay on the wood flooring.

"You go in your room and stay there, lock the door and window, don't let anyone or anything in, stay safe, wrap up in a blanket; I'll be back in a few minutes." She did as he said, and she found her way to her room, and she wrapped herself in a blanket. She locked the door and window, and she turned the lights off except for a small reading lamp. She heard crashes and bangs and other loud noises outside, and she was worried and scared. But she was told not to leave her room, so she lay in her bed reading a little book. She heard the sound of wood breaking, and knew it was the front door. Her room was close to the living room, and she heard Orochimaru shout something, then another crash. When the noise stopped, she unlocked her bedroom door. Slowly she opened it, and saw a mess in the living room. She saw Orochimaru sitting on the floor trying to catch his breath, and holding his arm close to his body. There was no one else around, so she carefully tip toed out of her room.

"Sweet girl, are you all right?" he asked, as he caught his breath.

"I'm ok, what happened?"

"Well I guess there was an attempt at an attack on me, the people from the leaf village, my enemy village, they like to try to attack and kill me. They hate me; see me as a villain there. So they sent an ANBU black op to assassinate me, but it did no good. I killed him after a brief struggle. He broke the door though, so I have to replace it."

"What happened to your arm?"

"Nothing, it will be ok," he sighed as he got up, and went toward the back yard. He lugged in a new door, with a handle installed in it.

"I'll have to find the new keys later on," he said as he propped it up against the frame using one hand. His other arm stayed tucked in against his body, even as he drilled in the hinges and the other pieces to make the door functional. As soon as he was done, he sat down on the couch, and she sat down next to him.

"Let me see your arm," she said softly.

"No, it will be fine, I can heal myself," he decided.

"No, let me see it now," she demanded, and he slowly moved his arm out to her. She gently pulled back his sleeve, and he winced in pain as she revealed a broken arm, the bone poking out slightly. He then grabbed it, and with a lot of concentration, chakra, and pain, he straightened the bones. He screamed as he did so, but she proceeded in getting some wood pieces and cloth to fashion him a splint type bandage. She wrapped his arm up and set the wood around it to hold it in place, wrapping that up too. She then grabbed him a bag with some ice in it, and set it on his arm.

"There, you made me feel better, and now I made you feel better," she smiled. He smiled back at her, and he lay down on the couch, his head resting on her belly.

"I love you girl," he sighed, as he lifted her shirt, and kissed her belly.

"I know Orochimaru, ditto." He smiled at her evilly, and she grinned back.

"Whose room this time," she asked, as he pointed to his. They went off toward his room, and there with a lot of caution and gentleness, she removed his over shirt. She also carefully removed his jump suit, and when he lay down nude, she gave him a shoulder and back massage. Suddenly the strange urge to put her arms around his neck arose again, as she uncontrollably started to strangle him.


	9. Chapter 9

He pushed her off him, and grabbed her wrists. She struggled a little, the snake that possessed her in control of her actions. He held her hands down as he knelt on top of her. He kissed her lips and it brought her back into control.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Just you tried to strangle me again."

"I'm sorry," she sighed.

"It's okay," he sighed, a little sick of having to do that ever time.

"No, it's not okay," she shrugged, as she went to sleep on the couch.

The next morning she woke up on the couch, to see another ninja in the house.

"Who are you?" She asked, as he brought a blanket to her.

"Zaku, everyone thinks I'm severely injured or hurt, or worse- dead," he had bandages all the way up his arms, and a bush of spiky dark brown hair.

"Orochimaru left to take care of some business, so he instructed me to stay here and take care of you."

"That's sweet of you to stay," she said, scooting over on the couch so he could sit down. He sat next to her and draped the blanket over her shoulders.

"What happened to your arms?" She asked.

"They have sound pipes in them so when this creep Shino plugged them, it broke my right arm off and sliced my left one in half. It took a lot of surgery." He unwrapped some of the bandages and showed her the mess that lie beneath.

"Eek that looks like it hurt I'm sorry," she said as she helped him wrap his arm back up. He turned the T.V. on and she fell asleep again, this time on Zaku's shoulder. She didn't sleep long, upset about Orochimaru and her being mad at each other before he left. She woke up and with a sudden jolt she accidentally knocked Zaku in the nose with her elbow.

"Ouch!" He cried, holding his blood nose in his hands.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," he grumbled. She got up and went into the kitchen and got a washcloth and wet it. She brought it to him and gently moved his hands. She tilted his head back, removing his headband and his scarf. She pressed the cold wash cloth against his bloody nose and she placed her hand at the back of his head.

"Your nose is broken and a little off, I'm going to quickly move in into place, and it will hurt."

"I'll just think of your fingers in my hair," he said proudly, trying not to smile. She buried her fingers into the bush of dark brown hair, and pushed hard, and popped his nose back into place. He winced, but he took the washcloth from her afterwards.

"Anyway why were you lying so close to me anyway?"

"No I really wasn't, I guess I fell asleep and ended up on or near your shoulder."

"Oh well, it's ok, just keep your head tilted back."

"Are you going to quit playing with my hair any time soon?"

"No, it's soft and I like your hair,"

"Thanks, now let me ask if it's true that you are carrying Orochimaru's baby?"

"yes, but right before he left he seemed upset at me and then he left," she sighed.

"I'm sorry, all I know is that he asked me to stay and make sure you would be okay."

"I'm okay no matter if I'm alone or not, how is your nose?"

"It doesn't hurt that badly anymore, I think it's done bleeding," he said.

"Let me see," she whispered as she moved the washcloth.

"It's stopped bleeding; you don't have to tilt your head back anymore." He moved and was looking her right in the eyes. Her fingers still in his hair, he smiled, shyly. He moved to kiss her, but she turned her face, and he kissed her cheek.

That night she dreamt that Orochimaru was going to use Zaku in a ritual to revive someone dead. She saw he had tried to use Zaku once, but Zaku had disguised another in his place. She saw the old man who sealed Orochimaru's arms so that he couldn't use them for jutsus any more. She saw the pain he was in, and the ninja that were carrying him home. She woke up, crying and breathing heavily. She got up, and ran out of the room and into the living room. She woke Zaku, and quickly wiped her tears away.

"Ok, remember when Orochimaru wanted to sacrifice you to summon or revive the two dead guys, and you tricked your way out? You need to go, get out of here, disguise someone else as you, and put another person in your place."

"How do you know that he would do that? He knows I'm alive?"

"Yes, now go on and hide in Konoha, he won't find you there just hide and get a new outfit and look. Get rid of that headband with the music note on it. Don't give up life for Orochimaru." Zaku smiled, and he got his things.

"Thank you Manda, you are a sweet girl, I see why Orochimaru loves you."

"He told you he loved me?"

"And that child inside you, he won't shut up about it! He's like a preppy cheerleader on mountain dew and pixie stix!"

"Go on, get out before he returns." Zaku kissed her cheek in thanks, and he left quickly. She smiled, locking the door behind him, and going back to bed. At three a.m., she was woken by a door slamming shut, and she went into the living room to see what was going on. Orochimaru was standing in the doorway with the ninja she had seen in her dream.

"Are you going to be okay for now?" One of them asked.

"Yes, I will be, go on home," he instructed. He looked tired and in great pain.

"I had a dream," she stuttered, as he shut the door and stood still, his arms hanging limp at his sides.

"What was it about?" He asked.

"Well, I dreamt that there was a fight between you and an old man, he did something to your arms, I think it was a seal so you couldn't use them in battle. Let me see your arms," she said, untying his rope belt.

"Okay, it's just not a good situation, the past few days have been bad, that fight, that old geezer took and sealed my arms, the sealing killed him, he was too weak to take my soul."

She slid off his tan over shirt, and then his shoes. She removed his jump suit like thing, and he noticed that his arms were discolored a grayish purple color. She got swung his arm around her back, and carried him to the bathroom. She started the shower, and she noticed he looked angry and upset.

"Come here," she aid softly, taking his face in her hands, and kissing him softly. She pulled him into the shower and she washed him.

"Don't worry, everything will be ok, your arms will be okay, we'll find a way to break the seal." She kissed him again, and pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"I love you," he sighed.

"I know, I love you too," she replied.

"I know I might be upset and in pain from my arms, but I do have something good in my life. My arms will be okay once I figure out how to break the seal on them." She shut the water off, and got out, grabbing a towel, andshe grabbed another, wrapping it around his waist for him.Grabbing her glasses she ran toward her room and told Orochimaru to stay out. She slammed the door and cleaned up the clothes all over her floor, and she lit candles all around. She attempted to make the bed, but it didn't look perfect, and she put her glasses away. She then opened the door, and let him come in. He sat down on her bed, their favorite place to make love and do dirty things. She sat down behind him, and started to brush his hair for him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"My arms hurt like hell, they feel like they're burning" he sighed.

"It will be okay," she reassured him, setting the brush aside and rubbing his shoulders gently. He grinned, and lay down on her bed.

"I'm really tired and in pain, but you're here, and it's going to be all right." She lay down next to him, and removed her towel. She pulled the blanket up over them, and she snuggled up to him.

"Damn, having you naked makes me want to have you right now," he smirked evilly.

"I know, but you're not fine to be doing dirty things, you're in pain and tired, so you must rest." He kissed her forehead, and they fell asleep.


End file.
